


Company

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breast Worship, F/M, Fingering, Kissing, Nipple Play, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: They had missed each other’s company.





	Company

**Author's Note:**

> Ok the final fic for the poll fics, I will be posting another poll soon! I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Has not been beta read.

It had been a while since he had really let go and let himself have a touch of fun.

With the former paladins going about their own lives and not much else to do for the planet he had taken that opportunity to mix up some drinks for himself and a certain lady friend of his. He pours some nice honey nectar martinis and adds the petal of a juniberry flower on the edge.

A hum leaves him as he thinks of the night he planned for him and Dayak.

He made sure the flowers looked nice in their vase, that the sheets were cleaned and very soft. He checks the playlist to make sure that he had all the nice, sensual, soothing music to set the mood.

It had been such a while since he had done anything like this. The last time he was preparing for a lady to spend the night with him was over millenia ago and he could only hope he wasn't too rusty after so long in stasis. What if he had lost his touch for this sort of thing? What if he was putting too much into this and he scared her off?

He really liked Dayak as well. She held so much knowledge and was quite the remarkable woman. Despite how strict she was she still had a softness to her that showed in how she treated her current charges and it was nice to be with someone who remembered the old days as much as he did. He just...hoped she wouldn't run off.

_Ding Dong!_

Coran straightened up, "Coming, M'lady!"

He stops in front of the mirror for a moment and makes sure his mustache is well combed and checks his teeth before he goes to the door.

Dayak straightens up when the door opens.

Instead of the stuffy, snug governess uniform, she wore a simple, small dark dress with a small sweater around her shoulders. She smiles softly, her lovely violet ears giving a small twitch and her long hair down to the middle of her back. Coran feels his mouth go dry as he stares at her.

"Good evening Coran," she smiles with a quirked brow.

He gulps quietly, "Good evening, Dayak. Come in, come in please."

A shiver ran through him when she brushes past him slightly. He could smell her sweet, alluring perfume as she passes him with her long hair swaying with each movement she makes. Coran hums as he closes the door and his mustache gives a small twitch.

"Thank you for inviting me over, Coran, it has been a while since I've had the pleasure of your company," she chuckles softly.

He straightens up with a smile, "May I take your jacket M'lady?"

A purr answers him, "You may, dear sir."

Gently he slides the small jacket off her shoulders, a blush touching his cheeks when he sees her bare shoulders. Dark plum freckles decorate he back and he can't help but blush when she pulls her hair over her shoulder a moment.

"Is this to your liking?"

He hummed, before he slowly rests his head on her shoulder, "Yes."

Her hands were gentle as they caress his hair before a kiss is lightly pressed to his head. It felt good to hold someone who understood the loneliness he felt. All these new Alteans who have no idea of how the old world used to be. New face, new people, no one who lived through the destruction like he has.

But Dayak...Dayak was a woman of the olden times, who had lived through it just as he had. Who had lost as he had.

She slowly turns to face him, "Come now...let us have a good night together..." her fingers lightly twirl his mustache between them.

"Hmm.." he turns his head and kisses her palm, "I would love nothing more."

Dayak purred again softly before allowing herself to be lead inside to the kitchen.

"Come! I made some delicious drinks I used to make on Altea. I think you will very much like it," He hums softly.

"Do lead the way."

Coran waggled his brows, "What's the magic word?"

"Please," she chuckled softly as they head to the counter. She perks up a little before picking up one of the glasses, before smiling, "Oh I think I remember having one of these once when I went with my friends to an Altean run bar on Daibazaal."

When they faced each other, she then raised her glass with a smile, "May the stars grant you everlasting health."

He takes the other glass and lightly clinks it to hers, "And may the Ancients smile upon you always."

...

The dress, as Coran found out, was easy to slide off her.

After one, two, or possibly three drinks with a few flirtatious words the two found themselves kissing. Then kissing turned to groping and moving. It had been so long since they touched each other having been kept away during the time of rebuilding their planets as well as mourning their beloved charges. It left them starved of each other.

He watches her on the bed in his room, arching her slim body as he holds her hips in his hands. She was now only in a pair of dark magenta lace panties under him as those eyes roam over her form.

The scent of alcohol and her perfume was fused in an intoxicating aroma that leaves him struggling to remain standing over her.

Her nipples were perked as her breasts meet the cool air as she had her hands over her head. Her cunt was twitching slightly her folds big as they could be seen through her panties. Those eyes of hers watch her lover as he carefully rubs his thumb over the outline with a hum.

"You really missed me didn't you love?" His thumb made a circling motion over the folds and feeling how wet she was already.

A moan left Dayak, "Haaa...y-yes. Oh stars yes...please...!"

He licked his lips as he moved to lie beside her, kissing over one of her breasts. Gently he slides the panties to the side and gently rubs up and down of the soaked labia before circling the hardened bud of her clit. He kisses along the curve of her breast and groans when he feels her hands hold his head.

"C-Coran...!"

When his finger slips between the petals and to her soaked crevice he groaned softly at how wet she was. Her nails dig slightly into his scalp as he flicked his thumb back and forth over her clit. He felt her walls clench around the digit as he lightly circled his tongue over one of her nipples.

Dayak curled her toes hard enough to wrinkle the sheets, "Please...! Please please please...!"

Her core felt warm and only grew more so when a second finger slips inside. When she feels his tongue on her nipple, she mewls softly as he suckles on it. A moan leaves her when his mouth closes over her nipple and sucks before his other hand slips around her and gropes carefully over her other breast.

Slick gushes our over his hand as he listens to her gasps and pants, losing himself in pleasuring her. He wanted to make her feel amazing tonight, to relish her company and enjoy this thoroughly.

After all this was only an inkling of the pleasure he would give her throughout this night.


End file.
